


Конца не будет

by Lim_sorgo, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Эрена внезапно накрывает осознанием, что он давно любит Ривая, и сразу после этого он узнает и о том, что чувствует к нему Ривай.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Конца не будет

— Что-то Ривай задерживается, непохоже на него, — без капли беспокойства в голосе сказала командор Ханджи и щелкнула пальцами у Эрена над ухом. — Сбегай за ним, одна нога здесь — другая там. Или наоборот. Как пойдет.

Она задумалась, похоже, всерьез решая, как лучше звучит. Или гадала, что случилось с Риваем. Жан заискивающе заглядывал ей в лицо, стараясь встать как можно ближе. Папки с бумагами он прижимал к груди, словно обычный мальчик-посыльный. За спиной Жана многие уже поговаривали, что он сохнет по Ханджи. Эрену было все равно, сплетни и слухи он терпеть не мог, но теперь невольно вспомнил услышанное и мельком отметил, что у слухов есть почва, не поспоришь. Сейчас Жан вообще будто неосознанно копировал Моблита, хотя казалось бы — совсем разные люди и даже близко не похожи.

Эрен протяжно зевнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь согнать сон. Вставать в пять утра и правда было тяжело. Но Ривай всегда являлся на встречи первым, сколько Эрен помнил их жизнь в порту. Как-то он сам пришел на полчаса раньше, открыл двери комнаты и увидел Ривая, сидевшего за столом и готового обсуждать любые дела — сна ни в одном глазу. Эрена тогда поразило, как Ривай умудрился выглядеть таким свежим и подтянутым — как будто вовсе не ложился. Или будто ему попросту не нужен сон — в отличие от всех остальных людей. Еще он всегда безупречно одевался, казался моложе своих лет и был таким красивым — слишком красивым, просто невыносимо!.. Тут Эрен запнулся, осознав, что мысли повернули не туда и на этом стоило остановиться. Перед глазами тут же возник образ Жана, прижимающего папку к груди и заглядывающего Ханджи в лицо, согнувшись в услужливом полупоклоне. Кого-то это очень сильно напоминало. Сначала Эрен решил, что Моблита — и думать нечего, — но постепенно до него начало доходить, что дело не только в Моблите. Он сам иногда так же разговаривал с Риваем. Даже не садился, пока тот не велел сесть. Все стоял рядом со стулом, смотрел Риваю в рот и готов был броситься хоть на край света по его поручению. Выполнить любой приказ, сделать что угодно, только бы услужить ему.

Эрен остановился посреди коридора — благо рядом никого не оказалось — и закрыл лицо руками. Щеки горели — ладоням стало горячо.

«Идиот, все же видели! Про меня, наверное, ходят такие же слухи, как про Жана! Вот я кретин! Придурок проклятый! А что думает капитан? Наверняка презирает меня еще больше!»

Лицо пылало, кожу покалывало от прилившейся крови. Внутри все переворачивалось от стыда. Момент неожиданного, резкого осознания буквально накрыл его с головой — и застал совсем не подготовленным. Эрен загонял чувства слишком глубоко внутрь, скрывал от самого себя — и обрушившееся лавиной осознание оказалось чересчур ярким.

«Да я теперь ему в глаза не смогу посмотреть!»

На мгновение захотелось вернуться и попросить Ханджи послать за Риваем кого-нибудь другого, но Эрен отказался от этой глупой затеи. Объяснить просьбу он бы все равно никак не смог, да и не получилось бы бегать от Ривая вечно. Нужно было собраться и постучать в его дверь — просто постучать и напомнить, что его ждут, вот и все, ничего страшного. Поджилки тряслись от ужаса, желудок сворачивался узлом, а кишки словно смерзлись холодным комом — так оно, во всяком случае, ощущалось, пока он заставлял себя шаг за шагом продвигаться по коридору к комнате Ривая.

Перед дверью Эрен застыл, занеся руку, и уже почти решился постучать, когда услышал короткий невнятный стон, а потом его позвали по имени.

«Он знает, что я пришел?» — удивился Эрен, прижавшись ухом к дверному полотну.

Ривай приглушенно стонал.

«Ему плохо!» — стрельнуло у Эрена в голове, и он ворвался в комнату, не соображая, что делает.

— Капитан, что с вами?

Внутри было душно и сумрачно — окна закрывали тяжелые, плотные занавески, почти не пропускавшие солнечные лучи.

— Я сейчас, — сказал Эрен, быстрым шагом пересек комнату и раздернул занавески в стороны. — Открыть окно?

Он обернулся к кровати и замер с поднятыми руками, вцепившись в жесткую ткань.

Ривай лежал, откинувшись на подушки, прикрытый только до пояса — обнаженный, мокрый от пота, с упавшими на глаза волосами, потемневшими от влаги. От него пахло мужским телом и чем-то еще, очень знакомым… Эрен вздрогнул, узнавая.

— Простите, я не постучал… — пробормотал он, мечтая провалиться сквозь пол — и в то же время не зная, как потянуть время, как остаться тут подольше, что придумать, чтобы отвлечь Ривая от необходимости выкинуть его за порог. — Командор отправила меня за вами, я услышал…

Тут он запнулся. Ему было, в сущности, наплевать, что Ривай ответит, хотелось просто смотреть на него — не отрываясь, часами, забыв про еду и сон, про необходимость дышать — про все эти ненужные, пустые штуки. В пекло все, когда Ривай здесь, прямо перед ним — такой.

Ривай смотрел на него, прищурившись.

— Вот как, — сказал он наконец и откинул одеяло. — Иди сюда.

Эрен шумно выдохнул, наконец отцепившись от занавесок, и скосил взгляд — ниже пояса Ривай тоже был обнажен — и да, недавно занимался именно тем, в чем Эрен его заподозрил. Выстанывая при этом его имя.

«Он тоже меня хочет? Этого просто не может быть, это какой-то бред, мне все это кажется!..»

Он вдруг ощутил исходящий от Ривая жар — только из-за возбуждения температура не могла так подняться.

— Капитан, вам плохо? Принести что-нибудь?

Подойдя к кровати, Эрен приложил подрагивающую руку ко лбу Ривая. От прикосновения к горячей коже внутри поднялась волна острого, почти болезненного удовольствия, сладко и мучительно заныло под ребрами. Пришлось закусить губу изнутри, чтобы взять себя в руки и сдержаться.

— У вас сильный жар. Я сбегаю за лекарствами и сообщу командору, что вы не придете на совещание.

Стараясь смотреть только ему в лицо, он коротко кивнул и попятился к выходу. Ривай проводил его насмешливым взглядом.

— Значит, не пойдешь? — спросил он тихо, хриплым голосом. Это могло значить что угодно, но Эрен понял, о чем именно Ривай спрашивал.

— Вам плохо, я не могу… так, — быстро ответил Эрен и выскочил за порог, как кролик, вырывающийся из силка.

На самом деле уходить ему вовсе не хотелось. Но и оставаться было нельзя.

— Чертов пацан, — пробормотал Ривай и крикнул: — Эрен! Пришли кого-нибудь другого!

«Чтобы этот кто-то увидел вас таким? Чтобы тоже догадался? Нет уж, не раньше, чем я проветрю у вас и приведу все в порядок! Сначала зовет в постель, а потом — пришли другого, ну надо же!»

Он отпросился у Ханджи поухаживать за заболевшим Риваем, стараясь не смотреть на Жана. Набрал в лечебнице целый поднос настоек и порошков, заварил крепкий чай с ворохом целебных трав и сунул под мышку чистое полотенце.

Когда он несся по переходам здания, стараясь ничего не уронить, все оглядывались ему вслед.

У Ривая он опустил поднос на столик, решительно распахнул окно, коротко велев поплотнее укутаться в одеяло, и кинул полотенце в центр кровати.

— Я тут приберусь, а потом уже пришлю кого-нибудь. Вытритесь.

Смахивая пыль ветошью и моя полы, Эрен невольно вспоминал старые времена, их первое проживание вместе, под одной крышей — пусть и в разных комнатах. Уже тогда он сходил от Ривая с ума, просто еще не осознавал этого. Провожал его голодным взглядом, ловил каждое движение, каждое выражение лица, пытаясь угадать настроение, стремясь угодить, порадовать хоть чем-то.

— Присохло уже, — сообщил Ривай, ни капли не стесняясь.

— Я намочу полотенце, — кивнул Эрен, пристраивая швабру в углу. — Подождите, руки помою.

Он склонился над рукомойником, спиной чувствуя взгляд Ривая.

— Оботри меня, — попросил тот и завозился на постели, шурша одеялом. Опять откинул его? Словно приглашая…

Эрен тягуче сглотнул. Он медленно подошел к Риваю, забрал полотенце, намочил теплой водой и решительно сел на край кровати. Если Ривай хотел помучить его — что ж, пусть наслаждается. Сжав губы, Эрен осторожно обтер его живот, и ноги, и член с мошонкой. Ривай не спускал с него глаз.

— Я постираю, — шепотом сказал Эрен, скомкав грязное полотенце, и хотел встать, но Ривай поймал его за руку и притянул к себе.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня. Мне нужно знать.

— Вы же сами видите! Пожалуйста, капитан. Мне пора.

Он судорожно сжал мокрую тряпку и бросился вон из комнаты, не разбирая дороги. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, голова кружилась.

«Больше у тебя не будет такого шанса, дурак! Ты все просрал! Просто вернись и позволь ему делать все, что захочет, он не проявит слабость еще раз, это лишь из-за болезни, он поправится и притворится, что ничего не было…»

Живописные картины упущенных возможностей мелькали перед глазами — одна слаще и прекраснее другой. Он еле добежал до своей комнаты, не замечая шарахающихся в стороны людей, и, едва переступив порог, даже не потрудившись добраться хотя бы до стула, сполз спиной по захлопнутой двери, судорожно расстегивая ремень на брюках, и принялся дрочить, как одержимый, закусывая губу и повторяя про себя: «Ривай! Ривай!» Оргазм еще никогда не был таким сильным и оглушительным.

Несколько дней прошли в мучительных ожиданиях. Он должен был готовиться к приему азиатской делегации, думать, как защитить остров от врагов, он просто не имел права отвлекаться на мысли о Ривае и их отношениях, о том, как они теперь будут разговаривать, стараться держаться друг от друга на должном расстоянии, делать вид, что они всего лишь сослуживцы — и не больше, ни в коем случае не больше.

Каждый вечер он заходил в лазарет и справлялся о состоянии Ривая. Все было хорошо, тот шел на поправку, очень крепкий организм, говорили врачи. Эрен кивал и возвращался к себе — снова думать не про остров и не про делегацию. Не спать всю ночь напролет.

В одну из таких бессонных ночей в его дверь постучали. Сердце пропустило удар. Он узнал этот стук, потому что когда любишь человека — знаешь про него все, даже как именно он стучится в дверь.

Ривай был подтянут и свеж, безупречно одет и пах лавандовой водой. Он ничем не напоминал того себя, что лежал, больной и горячий, на разворошенной постели и совершенно ничего не пытался скрыть.

— Ты не занят?

В полночь? Эрен лишь качнул головой в ответ.

— Прости за тот раз. Я не подумал, что ты можешь заразиться.

— Глупости, ко мне ничего не цепляется — вы же знаете.

— Все равно не стоило. Но я плохо соображал. Решил даже, что все еще сплю. Ты в реальности выглядел точь-в-точь как ты из сна.

— Я вам снился?..

— Конечно. Как раз перед тем как ты пришел.

Он стоял у стены, опираясь на лопатки, в расслабленной позе, словно ему нечего было стыдиться.

— Голова плохо варила, я потерял ощущение времени, хреновое состояние.

— Не нужно извиняться. Все в порядке.

— Прости, что заставил обтереть меня. Я хотел убедиться…

— Я же сказал — не нужно!

Эрен почти кричал. Ривай нахмурился.

— Что-то не похоже.

— Мне понравилось вас обтирать! И все остальное тоже понравилось. Очень.

— Эрен. Говори мне «ты».

От этих простых слов у Эрена почва ушла из-под ног, он словно завис в воздухе, не ощущая опоры под собой. Ривай отделился от стены — и шагнул к нему.

— Чего ты хочешь? Я все сделаю, только скажи.

Он осторожно протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Эрен почему-то не ожидал от него таких нежных прикосновений.

— У меня никого не было, так что… я не знаю, чего хочу. Просто чтобы вы прикасались ко мне. Чтобы ты прикасался, — быстро поправился он.

Ривай провел большим пальцем по его бровям, потом очертил скулы.

— Ты не представляешь, какой ты красивый, Эрен, — тихо сказал он.

— Это из-за внешности?

— Конечно, нет. Ты красивый не только снаружи. Больше всего меня привлекает твое упрямство. Твоя сила. Весь ты.

Ривай притянул его к себе и развел ему губы кончиком языка, замерев на мгновение, словно давая время передумать. Эрен вцепился ему в плечи и ответил на поцелуй — страстно, как только мог. Он ничего не умел, но ему безумно хотелось ощущать язык Ривая у себя во рту, касаться его своим, дышать с Риваем одним воздухом. Они целовались, как безумные, и не могли оторваться друг от друга. Эрен чувствовал, как Ривай завелся — и что сдерживался из последних сил. Надо было преодолеть смущение и решиться уже что-то сделать.

— Не вздумай возражать, — выдохнул Ривай ему в губы и скользнул вниз. Стащив с него штаны до колен, он облизнулся и поднял глаза. — Знаешь, сколько раз я представлял, как делаю это?

У Эрена перехватило дыхание, он судорожно попытался вдохнуть — и наконец закашлялся. Ривай понимающе ждал, поглаживая его по бедрам.

— Отдышись. Все хорошо. Если тебе нужно время — скажи. Нам некуда спешить.

Эрен не мог говорить. А если бы и мог — не стал бы признаваться, что даже в самых смелых мечтах не представлял такого. Чтобы Ривай стоял перед ним на коленях с помутившимся от желания взглядом, чтобы облизывал губы, готовясь, да еще спрашивал разрешения — нет, о таком Эрен не смел даже мечтать.

Ривай начал с бедер — целовал, лизал, покусывал кожу, пока она не загоралась, а сам подбирался все ближе к члену — это сводило с ума. Эрен уже не сдерживался и тихо стонал сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Ривай принялся вылизывать его яйца, а потом и вовсе забрал одно в рот и посасывал, гладя языком. Член уже давно стоял, и Эрен боялся, что позорно кончит, не дождавшись, пока к нему прикоснутся.

Ривай поцеловал его в мошонку последний раз и облизал ствол от корня до головки. Запустил кончик языка под крайнюю плоть, немного сдвигая ее, потом скользнул в раскрывшееся отверстие, сочащееся смазкой. От этого Эрена тряхнуло так сильно, что он еле удержался на ногах.

— Обопрись на меня, — велел Ривай, ненадолго отвлекаясь, и наконец-то взял его в рот — сразу полностью, впуская глубоко в горло.

Эрен охнул и до боли прикусил щеку, чтобы сдержаться. Ривай сжал его горлом, впустил чуть глубже, двинулся обратно — в голове Эрена взрывались фейерверки от всех этих ощущений, он даже не замечал привкуса крови из прокушенной щеки.

Ривай придерживал его одной рукой, а второй беззастенчиво дрочил себе — короткими резкими движениями, как обычно дрочат перед самой разрядкой. Он явно был на грани.

— Кончи мне в рот, — приказал он, чуть не выпустив член, но тут же снова заглотил его.

Эрен послушался и отпустил себя, глядя, как по стволу его члена скользят припухшие губы Ривая и как капли семени покрывают его пальцы. Еще недавно Эрену казалось, что оргазма ярче у него быть просто не может — что ж, он сильно ошибался.

Ривай сглотнул пару раз, отдышался и вытер рот. Эрен ждал возможности поймать его взгляд, чтобы понять, что будет дальше.

— Только скажи — и я повторю. Столько раз, сколько ты захочешь, — пообещал Ривай.

Но Эрен хотел узнать не это. Ривай поднялся с колен, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Ну что же ты. Да. На все, что попросишь, — да, — наконец жарко выдохнул он.

— Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Всегда. До конца, — тихо сказал Эрен.

— Это даже не обсуждается. Мне плевать, что там написано у твоего отца. Я вырву тебя даже из лап смерти, так и знай. — Ривай прижался горячим мокрым лбом к его груди. — Никакого конца не будет. Не так скоро. Я тебя не отпущу.

— Я знаю, Ривай, — ответил Эрен, успокаиваясь, и обнял его. — Я знаю.


End file.
